


Sidewinder

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [8]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shads asks some weird questions, Shads likes to watch, a very confused Synyster, firstkisses, hot shower sex, more cute flirty Zacky, sad drunk Violet and sad drunk Shads, synyster finally gets laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Syn tries to explain; Vi takes Zacky to a Yankees game, further complicating things.





	Sidewinder

Jade was sleeping on her couch when Violet came home. She sprung up immediately and grabbed Violet and sat her down.  
"So why on earth would you keep this from me?"  
"Jade...I was about to sign the biggest band of my career...you never really grew out of that fan girl stage. I did. I couldn't risk you showing up and ruining it. Fortunately for me it's going so well what you just pulled will probably blow over. Plus, I've just been way too busy to call you. Do you have any idea what taking care of Avenged Sevenfold means? It's a full time job in itself."  
"Taking care of them or Matt Shadows?" Jade smirked.  
Violet got up and went to the kitchen for some Johnny Walker, "I'm gonna need a drink to tell you this whole story."  
"A drink? It's noon."  
"Yeah, exactly."  
Jade watched her closely as she sat back down, "Vi, I saw you two up close, you came out of his bedroom this morning..." Her smirk turned into an evil smile, "What's he like? Can he handle you?"  
Violet blushed and took a swig, "He can handle me just fine." Images of them in the heat of passion flashed through her mind.  
Jade groaned and then raised an eyebrow, expecting more.  
"No, no, no. If we're doin' this you gotta spill about Syn first. Was it everything you always dreamed?" Her sarcasm was a little dark, considering the situation.  
"Well, he was really drunk...so considering that it was pretty good. I couldn't believe he could get it up or finish, both of which he did. He started out all 'no, Violet, we can't do this' but pretty soon he was groaning your name. He kept asking me to sing for him. What's that about?"  
Violet grinned, "We did a demo together."  
Jade almost choked on the water she was drinking, "You did a demo. With Synyster Gates?!?"  
She just took another drink.  
"Okay, so I've seen you together, I've seen the magazine, I've seen the SNL skit, what is really going on?" She tried not to sound too serious, but was.  
Violet sank into the couch, tapping her glass, "We've been through a lot in a really short amount of time. It's brought us close. Our chemistry is obvious to everyone, but we can't risk our business relationship by being together...and...I don't want to hurt him."  
Jade could immediately hear the change in her voice, "Been through a lot? What aren't you telling me?" She touched her arm.  
Violet swallowed hard and turned towards Jade, leaning her head on the couch, "It started from the second we met. You should've seen it, J. You could cut it with a knife. We flirted and kind of got to know each other for days. They signed on a Friday, we threw them a party that night. He kissed me on a dance floor. The next night we went to the clubs, I'm sure you saw that stuff in the news...through all of this we still resisted each other. Then the next Monday...he opened up to me about some really dark, personal stuff...that was the first time we were together--in the Bedroom at Victory..." She took another drink and looked at Jade, "He didn't tell me until two days later, but...the condom we used broke."  
Jade covered her mouth in surprise, knowing that detail would only be worth mentioning for one reason, "You're pregnant?"  
Violet looked down, "No. I knew I had been ovulating that morning, so I took the pill and we just had to wait. The band found out. All of us did a Metal Hammer shoot together the following Monday. Just wait til you see those," She tried to lift the mood, but was failing.  
Jade tried to be encouraging by holding her hand.  
"The next day I heard the ballad for the first time..." She lifted her eyes, "J, that song's about me."  
Jade's jaw dropped.  
"It was all such an emotional roller coaster...and then...Friday morning...I miscarried a baby I made with Matt Shadows." Violet shed a few tears on her sister's shoulder.  
Jade held her face, "Violet...was he there? Are you okay? How did he handle it?"  
Violet just leaned up against the couch again, nodding, "He was there. He was great. He carried me to Dante's office and sat there with me and we both cried together until it was over. The boys were all there. They were all amazing. That night they took me out. That's the night Matt dedicated a song to me and I did the tango with Zacky," She finally smiled again, "After going through that together, it's been really hard to not be together, and it kind of culminated this weekend. Since Friday morning we've been together three times," Violet couldn't help the slow smile that spread over her face, "Like I said, we've been through a lot together. Matt, but also the whole band. We work so well together, though, I can't risk losing Avenged Sevenfold just because I have the hots for Shadows."  
"Wow, Vi. That's...intense," She absent mindedly took a sip of Violet's drink, "Not sure how you're going to pull that off, so...best of luck."  
Violet stood up, "You have to go back tomorrow?"  
"No, I have a couple days off."  
"Good. I have to go to the office, but we should do dinner tonight."

  
They nodded at one another and Violet left.  
She tried to work to get him off her mind, which didn't work. He tried to work on songs to get her off his mind, which didn't work.  
In the middle of the afternoon, Shadows emerged from his room to drink and join Zacky and Brooks for some Call of Duty. Synyster at some point said he was going to the studio.

  
At 4:50, Jade heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she almost fainted as Synyster stood there in the doorway, smirking down at her.  
"Hi."

  
Eventually Violet got tired of blaring Avenged in her office and feeling sorry for herself. She made herself leave.  
When she entered her apartment, she could hear music coming from her bedroom.  
She rolled her eyes, not knowing how many times she had told Jade to stay out of her things.  
"Synyster!?!?!" Violet dropped her things on the floor in surprise when she found Jade riding Synyster in her own bed, "What the fuck???"  
"Hey, Violet," Syn just smiled and sat up, kissing Jade some more. Jade just turned to Violet, shrugging.  
Syn had a lusty, evil look in his eye, "What can I say, I have a weakness for true fan girls. Any chance you wanna come over here?" He grinned.  
Violet erupted, "Get out of my bed!!"  
Syn turned to Jade, "Sorry, babe. Looks like I gotta go. I'll get your number from Vi." He stood up, wrapped in her sheet and grabbed his pants, nodding to her as he went to the bathroom to change.  
Violet gave Jade a look as Jade sighed like a giddy schoolgirl.

  
The twins wound up at a Manhattan pub and grill for dinner that night.  
"So 'Dark Redemption' is about you? I cried the first time I heard that on Fallon. I hate to say it, Vi, but it sounds like he has way more than the hots for you." Jade sipped her fruity drink.  
"Actually, that's not what that song's about, exactly," Violet couldn't help but smile as she drank her whiskey, "Let's just say that Matt gives me credit for healing him...sexually."  
Jade gave her a naughty look, "Really? I see...and you call him by his real name?"  
"Only sometimes."  
"You know the question I really want answered," She lifted an eyebrow.  
Violet grinned, "You can't tell anyone."  
Jade agreed, waving her hand to tell her to spill it.  
"The rumors are completely true."  
Jade slapped the table, "Seriously? You're kidding!!"  
"I wish I was," Violet shook her head.  
"What? Why?!" She giggled.  
Violet just put her head on the table, "Jade, you have no idea how hard this is--"  
"Yeah but you do!" Jade laughed but tried to be serious, "Sorry, I had to. Go on."  
"You've seen him! All dimples and muscles and screaming," Violet commented, starting to get sarcastic, "He's sexy, romantic, talented, compassionate,  _AND_  packing?! It's not fair, Jade...not fair."  
Jade patted her on the back, "Okay, I think you're done." She took away her drink and asked for the check.

  
Synyster opened the door to a smiling Jade, holding up a drunk Violet.  
"Hey," He gave her a lopsided smile, "Can she walk?"  
"I'm fine...why did you bring me here, Jade? Can't keep it in your pants?"  
Just then Shadows peaked out from behind Syn and grabbed Violet, "You okay, honey? Cause you seem pretty drunk."  
"I'm not drunk, you're drunk."  
Shadows smiled, "Well, actually, I am a little. But not as much as you are," He looked at his watch, "I guess it's not that early anymore. C'mon. I'll put you in my bed." The two stumbled to his bedroom.  
Syn put an arm around Jade and led her to his bedroom.  
Zacky looked at Brooks and Johnny, "Did you see that?!"

  
M. helped Violet out of some of her clothes.  
"You know we really shouldn't be together right now," He thought about how miserable he'd been all afternoon and how happy he'd been when she had shown up.  
She fell back on the bed, "I'm so tired of giving a shit. We won't be here tomorrow..."  
Shadows took off his jeans and pulled the covers over both of them, "Hold onto me for one last time...I know...I have you...just go to sleep..."  
He kissed her temple and just held her...

  
Two doors over, Synyster held onto Jade's hips as she rode him mercilessly.  
"Fucking Christ, Jade," He leaned back into the pillow and gasped. She felt so amazing, he wanted it to last forever but she wasn't making that easy. Jade, on the other hand, was enjoying that she could make him come so fast so she was trying her hardest.  
"Slow down, honey, please--"  
Jade gave him a look as she stopped.  
Syn took a deep breath, "Thank you..."  
She laughed and turned around, sinking down onto him and then riding him in reverse cowgirl.  
"Oh, fuck, I'm done for," Syn moaned as he watched her.  
When Jade herself finally came, convulsing tight around him, Syn groaned her name and finished, collapsing onto the sheets.

  
Monday morning, thanks to a long night's sleep, Violet awoke without much of a hangover. She did roll her eyes when she realized she was next to that beautiful torso of his. Wanting to find out if they had slept together, she lifted up the sheet to see if he still had on boxers or not.  
"Looking for something?" She raised her eyes to meet his gorgeous, morning green ones, which sparkled in flirtation.  
"Nothing happened last night?" She sleepily smiled.  
"I wouldn't take advantage of you in that state, Violet. You were pretty drunk," He gathered her in his arms, "C'mon, we gotta get up and go to work like adults...ignore him." He referred to his insistent morning wood, "Any special reason you were that drunk?" He worried about her.  
Violet looked up at him as he leaned over her, "I was catching Jade up on my life...a lot's happened in the last month...just lots of feelings," She wanted to make an excuse, "I think my hormones are still all fucked up..."  
Matt kissed her forehead.  
"If I remember right, you were drinking a lot as well."  
He smiled in the way that he did when he was only smiling to cover up being sad, "Yesterday was a lot to process, Vi...After what Raven said...I realized I've  _already_  asked you to be monogamous, even if temporarily." His eyes were two raging seas of emotion.  
"Matt, you didn't ask, I volunteered."  
"And then I made you promise."  
"I will hold to that, whether you ask or not...we have things to work through--together--and I don't really have any interest in being with anyone else while we do that. Even as friends." She touched a finger to his face. He looked back at her for a moment before sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed.  
She stood up as he tried to kick her out of bed and looked down to realize he must've changed her clothes, "You are clearly too good for me anyway, baby," She lightly kissed him on the lips before going into his bathroom and closing the door.

  
M. was the only one who hadn't seen Jade go into Synyster's room the previous night, so when he opened his bedroom door to find her having coffee with everyone else, he put up his hands, "What the fuck is she doing here?"  
His eyes met Synyster's, which told the whole story. M. burst out laughing, "Dude, you're not serious." He wasn't sure how he felt about Gates fucking his flame's sister that looked just like her. M. poured himself some coffee and tried to stop laughing, "Thank you for taking care of Vi, Jade. Really."  
"You're welcome," She lowered her voice, "Honestly, I was getting a little tired of her going on about you," She winked, "So I just brought her here."  
Syn looked down at her, "Maybe not the best idea."  
Shadows gave Syn a look, "Nothing happened...is Vi bringing you to work today?"  
"I don't know...why?"  
"We're supposed to get Metal Hammer today."  
"Holy shit, is that today?!" Zacky pumped his fist in the air, "I am framing that picture and putting it on the bus!"  
Violet emerged from his room and M. tried not to react. She headed for the door and they all followed.  
"You coming, Jade?"

  
When the whole crew walked into her office at 8:20 a.m., a stack of Metal Hammers lay on her desk. They all grabbed one like it was prized chocolate.  
"What will you come up with next, Vi?" Jade couldn't believe the pages that lay before her. She was selfishly happy that the photo of her and Synyster was one of the least sexual ones.  
"I'm not sure I wanna know what I come up with next," Violet stared at her picture with Shadows. It was sooooo sexy.  
"You and Zacky might take the cake on this one, Vi," Brooks spoke up, pointing out the dark, sexy photo of the two.  
Jade poked her side, "Yeah, Vi." She winked.  
"What the fuck, Jade? Seriously..." Violet almost blushed. Her eyes fleetingly looked Zacky's way. He happened to look up and meet her gaze. Instead of the boyish grin, though, his light green eyes were a little more serious, covered in a veil of lust. A second later he grinned and turned to M., "Sorry, buddy. You get her the rest of the time."  
Shadows hit him jokingly in the shoulder, not missing the short moment between the two.  
The band went to the studio and the twins stayed in her office, flipping through the magazine.  
"How did you get through these shoots, sis? Seriously, these are pushing so many envelopes. This one of you and Vengeance? You aren't fucking him, too, are you?"  
"Jade!!" Violet kicked her.  
"That's not an answer!"  
"No! Oh my god really...Zack and I...have an interesting relationship. We flirt. He's cute. That's it," She looked at the photo as it lay on her desk, "It is really hot." Vi sat down, eyeing her sister, "So...you and Gates..."  
Jade cleared her throat, "Yeah..."  
"You realize if you break his heart I'll never talk to you again, and if he breaks your heart there's nothing I can do, right?" Violet got serious, looking out more for Synyster than her own sister.  
"I think we both know he's going to break my heart, sis. I'm just going to enjoy it for whatever it is for however long it is. Thanks for your concern, though," She lifted an eyebrow in sarcasm, "By the way, his digits?"  
Vi threw her cell phone. Jade saw immediately that they texted and quoted, "'can you come deal with him, he's already at the bar'?"  
Violet yanked her phone back, "Jade, c'mon--"  
"Nope, you're telling me."  
Running her fingers through her own hair, Violet sighed loudly, "We...tried...being with other people...it didn't really go very well..."  
"So you tried to comfort him and that's what started the 'culmination of this past weekend', as you called it."  
Violet nodded, knowing what she'd ask next.  
"And now?"  
"Now what?"  
Jade gave her a sarcastic look, "You aren't sleeping with other people?"  
Violet cleared her throat, "No."  
Jade laughed, "So you're not sleeping with other people but you're not sleeping with one another, you're not dating and you're a sex addict?"  
"I know how it sounds, J. It's extremely personal and I can't really tell you why other than he needs it to be this way, just for a little while. No one else knows I've agreed to this, so you have to keep this to yourself."  
Jade nodded, taking back the phone so she could get Syn's number.  
"I haven't had a shower since yesterday morning. Can I use the one here or should I go to your apartment?"  
Violet wanted her outside as little as possible, "Use the one here. It's on the studio floor. Don't go bothering them--they have work to do."

  
_I'll be down the hall in the showers if you have a few minutes xoxo_  
Synyster tried not to look shocked when he checked his phone. Fortunately for him, everyone else was busy and hadn't even noticed him check his phone. He did his best to nonchalantly leave like he was just going out for a smoke break or something, looking around after he started down the hallway. He found the women's locker room entrance and crept in. All he heard was one shower, so he stripped down to nothing and stepped through the curtain.  
There she was in her full bodied, all wet glory. Her black and green hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders and breasts. Her green eyes met his caramel ones as she pulled him under the water with her.  
She bit her lip as the hot water ran over his toned body. He ran a hand through his long black hair before pulling her into his arms...

  
When Synyster walked back in the studio with a satisfied grin on his face, the band erupted.  
"Whoa! Where the hell were you?" Shadows stood up and met him at the door.  
Syn just leaned into M.'s ear and whispered, "You're right. They're nothing alike."  
Johnny pointed at him,"Your hair's a little wet, dude."  
All Syn could do was smile and nod, raking his fingers through it.  
Zacky put his hands up,"Okay, are we really not going to discuss the fact that you guys are fucking  _TWINS_?!?"  
"No, no," Shadows sat down and shook his finger," Vi and I are done. Raven's right...don't worry, I'm not going to be a raging asshole about it like I was Friday morning."  
They all laughed and agreed and went on about what a douche he had been.  
Zacky didn't let it go, "So we're not saying anything about the fact that you're sleeping with a woman that looks just like Vi?"  
"Zack, Jade's a completely different woman. Like Matt said, they don't look that much alike," Synyster playfully shoved his partner in crime.  
"Yeah, but you--"  
"Zacky--" M. tried to shut him up.  
"Only slept with her because you thought she was Violet." Zacky hated to be the one to ask the tough questions, but thought someone should.  
"No, I thought she was Vi because I was drunk and I only slept with her the  _first_  time because I was drunk," Gates stood up and pointed down at Zacky, suddenly becoming defensive, "I'm well aware of how fucked up this is. But thanks for reminding me." He gave Vengeance one last glare and stormed out.  
Shadows rubbed his face and got up to follow him.  
Synyster grabbed a cold one out of the fridge behind the bar and handed Shadows one.  
"Look...Syn. Be honest...do you have a thing for Vi? Because I sure as fuck do and I'm pretty sure Vengeance kinda does--you can't also."  
Syn sighed and drank his beer, "Man, I dunno. No, I don't think so," He leaned on the bar, "As far as I can tell it's like a respect thing. She's really cool and a great producer, and yeah, she's hot, but...it's like I can appreciate her, as a friend. Does that make sense?"  
Shadows nodded, relieved, "Yeah man."  
"I have to admit, I had to be with Jade again out of morbid curiosity. And yeah, being with her is totally different, and it works...like really well," He was smiling again, "I do have to tell you," He winced, "Vi did walk in on us at her apartment and I kind of invited her to join us...sorry."  
M. wasn't even mad, but just began laughing, "What did she say?"  
"She told me to get the fuck out," He smiled, "But, c'mon, she was right there and they're twins. I had to ask."  
Matt kept laughing, blushing that he actually got to be with the girl they all talked about.  
Zack came out and sat next to M. with a guilty look on his face, "Sorry, dude. It's complicated, I get it."  
Syn put a beer in front of him as well, "It's not that complicated. I was drunk. Really, really drunk."  
"And you didn't have whiskey dick?" Zacky snickered.  
Gates shrugged, "I didn't ask and I don't remember everything...but we were definitely having sex, so..."  
"So, do you guys talk? I mean, does she live around here? Are you dating her now?" Zacky continued.  
"Whoa, reign it in their cowboy," Syn smirked, "No, we don't talk, we fuck. I don't know anything about her other than what she feels like on the inside and how great her tits are," He looked off in the distance and squeezed the air with both hands, "I know she goes back to wherever tomorrow so I'm taking her out tonight."  
Just then Violet rounded the corner and Synyster turned bright red. He put his head on the counter, wincing, knowing she must've heard his last comments.  
Violet sat down next to Zacky, laughing, "Dont worry about it, Syn. I'm keenly aware you're all dudes." She tapped the counter for a beer. He gave her a beer and a sheepish smile.  
"Vengeance, you wanna go to Yankees Stadium with me tonight?" Violet laid two tickets on the counter in front of him. Zacky looked up from the tickets at her, floored, "They're playing the Angels tonight." His serious face made her laugh.  
"And I think that's your team," She teased the Angels tattoo behind his left ear.  
He giggled and swatted her hand away, "Don't tease me, Violet, and that tickles," He picked up the tickets and rubbed where she had touched him, "For real?"  
"Victory has season tickets behind home plate. You'll be out numbered, included by me, but I figured you'd still wanna go."  
He smiled, "What time should I pick you up?"  
"Whenever you want to, babe," She took a long draw on her beer, "So why are you guys out here? Do I need to crack the whip?" She glanced at Shadows, who cleared his throat, "We were just torturing Syn here for taking a shower in the middle of the day."  
Violet laughed at them laughing, "Have her home by 10, Syn," She winked and walked away.

  
Zacky finally found his Angels jersey that said "Vengeance" on the back. He did his eyeliner, slicked down his hair like he knew she liked it before putting on his Angels cap over it. The guys all made fun of him as he left, including Shadows who did everything in his power to not let it bother him.  
Violet hopped in the limo in her Yankees gear that she had special ordered years back in black and purple stripes. She figured this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know Zacky, but also get some breathing room between her and Shadows. It was the perfect baby step for them to take away from each other.  
"Hey, Vengeance," She looked him up and down, "Nice."  
He smiled his adorable double pierced smile, "You too, babe, ya know other than you belong to the evil empire."  
When they got to the ballpark, they took some photos for the paparazzi before finding their seats.  
"I still can't believe you did this, Vi."  
"Well I was pretty sure you'd never been here and then I saw the Angels were here, I couldn't resist."  
They sat down in their seats and Zacky almost immediately put his arm across the back of her seat, pretty much only speaking to her by leaning down towards her ear. He informed her about the Angels' season and she informed him about the same for the Yankees. They often caught cameras pointed their way, sometimes playing it up, sometimes just being natural. Violet grabbed them some beers and about half way through them and the second inning, Zacky started in with the questions.  
"So what were you addicted to, back when Nightmare came out?" He looked down at her casually.  
She grinned, "You sure you want me to answer that?"  
"I'm sure."  
Her eyes lifted to meet his, "Sex."  
He slowly raise both eyebrows and swallowed hard, blinking, "Violet..."  
She turned back to the game to let him know she was serious and not flirting.  
"So when Raven said you wouldn't be able to commit to Shadows the other day, he was serious?"  
Violet shrugged, "If you go by my history, no, I couldn't do it."  
Zacky touched her hair, "Vi...that's not why you asked me here tonight, is it?"  
She looked down and laughed, "No, Zack."  
"Okay, good, 'cause I was about to faint," He joked. While he loved their flirting, he couldn't handle the idea of actually being in bed with her--she was way too intimidating  _and_  had already been with Shadows, "And that's why you didn't judge me..." He said under his breath, almost to himself.  
He drank his beer, "Like Shadows, alcohol was my drug of choice when Jimmy died...we all have our ways...did yours start then, or get worse?"  
She leaned up against his arm, "Worse. I mean, I drank a lot, too, but that's not what I actually used to feel better. To feel something, anything. When the album dropped, I started using the music to make me feel better instead. It's really emotional music, but very cathartic. I didn't sleep with anyone for awhile. Longest dry spell I've had since it really started around Waking the Fallen."  
"How long was that?" Zacky had to know what a dry spell meant for her.  
She glanced at him as she took a swig, "Two months."  
Vengeance shook his head, laughing, "You're longest dry spell in twelve years is two months?"  
Violet looked back at the game again, "Wow, when you put it like that..." She desperately wanted to change the subject, "So how bad did your drinking get?"  
"I kind of had an epiphany when I woke up on the beach, back home, with a strange woman as the tide came in. We could've drowned. I didn't drink for awhile...which meant I finally had to face it head on. Wasn't pretty. Syn kinda went through that at the same time. His thing was drugs--pain meds mostly--and his wake up call came right after mine. So we leaned on each other pretty hard for awhile." He blushed when he thought back to those times.  
Just then a crack of the bat had everyone on their feet. Mike Trout had just hit a two-run homer for the Angels. Zacky began celebrating and stuck his tongue out at Violet, who sat down laughing at him. The camera found them as he taunted her, and as soon as he realized it, he pulled her up out of her chair, covered her mouth with his hand and fake kissed her, dipping her in the process. When he stood her back up, they both raised their hands in the air victoriously.

  
Shadows kept turning on the game and Synyster kept turning it off.  
"Dude, why do you wanna do that to yourself?" Syn turned it off again, "Will someone watch him? I got a date!"  
Johnny finally convinced him to play Call of Duty instead of stalking his crush on YES.

  
By the seventh inning they were a few beers in and having a good time. They ordered one more round before they stopped serving, so by the time they left the game that the Angels won, they were still a little drunk.  
In the limo, Zacky put an arm around Violet, "Thanks again, Vi. That was really awesome."  
When Violet looked up at him to say you're welcome, she was stopped dead in her tracks by his electric green eyes. She saw the move coming a million miles away, but didn't bother stopping it. Her hand caressed his cheek as he leaned down for the kiss they'd both dreamt about so many times. His perfectly shaped, curvy lips opened to claim hers as their eyes closed to temptation. Her lips met his and caressed over the two metal rings in them, their tongues openly playing with one another. His hand rested on her waist and only slightly pulled her body to his. The other one, draped around her shoulders, also pressed her closer. Her free hand couldn't help but grip a handful of his shirt. He ended the kiss first, not pulling away.  
"I'm sorry, Vi." Zack looked intently into her eyes, so close to his.  
"Me too, Zack." She tried to breathe, "You are one hell of a kisser," She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Don't act so surprised," His awkward charm was on full blast as he smirked at her.  
She traced his lips with her finger, "Oh, I'm not...I always knew kissing those lips would be amazing."  
He blushed and looked away. She cleared her throat and let him go.  
"I won't blame you if you tell Matt," Violet looked away, now a little sad.  
"I'll let you know if I do...He'll be okay, Violet. It was just a kiss." He used his forefinger to turn her face towards his again, trying to reassure her.  
The limo pulled up at her place.  
"Goodnight, Zacky."  
"Goodnight, Violet."

  
Zacky went straight to his room, closing the door after casually saying 'what's up' to everyone. Shadows wasn't about to leave it at that. He walked into Zacky's room and sank against the door when he closed it.  
"Tell me." His usual big, confident air had been replaced by a sad uncertainty.  
Zacky tried to play it cool, tossing a baseball to himself as he lay back on his bed, "We just kissed, man. Once, in the limo on the way to her place."  
Shadows breathed a sigh of relief, "I was about to let you do that much on the dance floor the other night..." He laughed and sat on the edge of the bed. Zacky was very happy he saw it that way.  
"So she didn't invite you up?" Shadows asked, not looking at him.  
Vengeance sat up, surprised.  
"M., I don't know what you think is going on here, but she is bat country crazy about you. Yeah, we share a love of baseball and there's definitely some--okay maybe a lot of--attraction there, but I really don't think she would do that to you. And that's even after she told me about what she struggles with."  
Shadows gave him a look, trying to cover up his giddiness at what his friend had just said, "She told you, huh?"  
"Did you know her longest dry spell since 2003 has been two months?!"  
M. smiled, "No, she hasn't told me that one yet." He leaned back on his elbows, "She's an amazing kisser, isn't she?" He laughed.  
Zacky slapped him on the back, "Yes, she is, Matt. Yes. She. Is." He couldn't believe they were having this conversation in their early thirties like they were all teenagers, "Any chance you'll tell me what she's like?"  
Shadows couldn't resist. He fell back on the bed, "I can't explain it, V. She's like...this heavy metal sex goddess...god, the way she feels..." He put his hands to his face before sitting up and turning towards Zacky, who was listening intently, "She comes unlike any woman I've ever seen."  
Zacky raised an eyebrow, surprised he'd go into that much detail, "Like how?!"  
"I don't know...just...well, she knows what she wants, knows what she likes...and it doesn't take her long."  
Zacky fell back on the bed in frustration, throwing a pillow at Shadows, "Fuck, dude! Okay that's enough, I can't handle any more."  
"Zack...I know this thing between me and Vi probably isn't over...and I hate to ask this if it isn't guaranteed to happen--"  
"Matt, I don't know--" Zacky could see where he might be going.  
"Vi is intimidating. I would have no idea how to keep her interested," Shadows nervously put his fingers through his hair, "I'd rather her be with you than anyone else."  
Zacky closed his eyes and fell back on the bed, not having any idea how to react, "Matt, do you have any idea what you're asking?!? I am so out of my league here! She's been with YOU, man! While I have no idea if you know how to use it, I know you have "it"!! She's been with god knows how many guys, I can't handle that!"  
Shadows blushed and laughed, "Zacky, it's just sex, dude. Women are always claiming it's not about size and in my experience, they're not lying. Until I learned some things, the girls were not impressed. I mean, they were at first, but then they'd always leave disappointed. So I had to step up. And I'm sure you're at least at that level by now."  
Zacky started to calm down, "So, what?...you just want me on deck to use if you need me?"  
"Yes?"  
Zack started to realize that this could actually happen, "So what are we talking about here? A devil's threesome? Or like back in the day?"  
Shadows shook his head, "The last thing I need is our dicks touching. You know I like to watch. That's what I mean...and again, I hate to ask, since I don't know where Vi and I will be from here on out. We're supposed to be really done this time--it might never happen again for us..." He was beginning to think about what that meant again, "But if it does, I guess I'm wondering if you're game."  
"Yeah, I'm game."  
"Cool. Sweet talk, dude."  
Zacky immediately texted her:  
 _He knows. It's cool. Had so much fun tonight babe_  
 _Thanks for letting me know. Me too, cutie_


End file.
